


Winter Wear

by microwaveslayer



Category: Metal Gear
Genre: AU where nothing bad happens, Drabble, F/M, Fluff without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-03
Updated: 2015-08-03
Packaged: 2018-04-12 16:34:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4486830
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/microwaveslayer/pseuds/microwaveslayer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She has to make sure he's not too cold and kissing his cheek is definitely how to check on him. For frostbite, of course.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Winter Wear

Jude looked over at Malachi, just watching him. He got so absorbed when he read. She tilted her head, checking the title. It looked like one of those books about psychics he always read.  
He paused to pick up the mug of tea, sipping from it. Steam curled off the drink and around his face, fogging up his glasses.  
And that was when Jude noticed just how red his cheeks were. His face just peeked out over his scarf—the one Jude hated that always smelled like Malachi's cologne—and Jude leaned in.  
“What are you doing?” Malachi asked, not looking up from his book.  
“Just checking on you,” Jude said, kissing his cheek. Cold, as she expected.  
Malachi chuckled and turned an even deeper shade of red, hiding his cheeks under his scarf. “You're such a nerd, Jude.”  
“Says the guy buried in a book,” Jude pointed out, grinning at him.  
“Well, maybe if you made better conversation, I wouldn't have to bring books on out dates,” Malachi said, turning his head toward her. His lips were just exposed enough.  
So Jude kissed him.


End file.
